El regreso de la reina
by Queen Mother Vergana
Summary: ALVANA ha regresado, la estupidez nunca muere, y aparte de la pandilla ahora trae a las “chicas superboconas” a su lado. ¿Qué tonterías harán ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**El regreso de la Reina **

**A D V E R T E N C I A **

Este fic contiene:

YAOI CHAPUCERO, OOC, RAPE, INCEST, MPREG, SELF INSERT, y otras cosas que a los "críticos de arte" de esta pagina y el forito de _malos fics y sus autores_ no les gustan.

Si alguien se siente ofendido por este fic (si eres alguno de los críticos maravilla) me vale ok? Pero está hecho por y para ustedes ¿de acuerdo?

Repito: no es un fic que respete a los personajes de acuerdo. Advertidos… a burlarse se ha dicho

**Nuevos personajes: **

**SHIT-VA:** la líder de las "chicas superboconas", sin criterio ni oficio

**ULTRANECIA**: chica ociosa, con lengua larga y necia a morir. Sufrió una maldición por bocona.

**PEDU-CHAN:** niñata pedante, sin criterio con boca grande

****

**_.-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-. _**

**Ha Regresado **

En las cercanías del Santuario de Athena 3 jóvenes amigas se reunían cada tarde para criticar y ofender gente, SHIT-VA fue quien las juntó, ciertamente a ella le gustaba criticar y ofender, como no había recibido educación en su casa eso era lo único que sabía hacer bien, y como dicen por ahí… "el magnetismo, la mierda se atrae" ULTRANECIA, si bien era más tranquila, le costaba trabajo admitir otra opinión diferente a la suya (de hecho nunca lo había hecho), y finalmente llegamos a PEDU-CHAN, quien defendía a toda costa la tozudez de sus amigas.

Ese día se toparon con CASTRAROT, si, aquel enamorado del HOMBRE LOBO, SHIT-VA en seguida lo reconoció, ella había sido seguidora del clan de ALVANA, y se había enterado del triste fin de la misma, en cuanto lo vieron las tres CHICAS SUPERBOCONAS corrieron hacia él:

-¡CASTRAROT¡Que gusto verte, supimos lo de ALVANA, pero hemos encontrado la forma de volverla a la vida junto con LEO y RINGO'S FAN- CASTRAROT no creia en esas palabras, estaba más que sorprendido:

-¿como? Traerla a la vida de nuevo…- SHIT-VA convencida de su descubrimiento jaló a CASTRAROT y lo llevó hasta su choza.

Una vez en la choza de SHIT-VA esta comenzó a explicar:

-no podía decirte esto afuera, la gente es estúpida, y luego dicen que los trato mal por bruja- CASTRAROT tomó asiento en la sala (ejem… 3 sillas y un tapete) de la casucha y escuchó atentamente la explicación: -verás CASTRAROT, yo y las chicas (XD el burro por delante) descubrimos que esta noche la posición de los planetas y la luna son perfectas, para hacer el ritual que tengo planeado, pero necesitamos pertenencias de ellos-

CASTRAROT asentía con la cabeza ligeramente como meditando lo que SHIT-VA decía hasta que por fin atinó a decir: -de acuerdo, los traeremos de regreso y esta vez sí derrotaremos al santuario, porque la REINA ALVANA querrá regresar ahí-

SHIT-VA y las CHICAS SUPERBOCONAS inmediatamente asintieron con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones como si quisieran desatornillarlas (XD cuidado chicas no se vayan a quitar la cabeza), CASTRAROT se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta a paso firme mientras decía: -entonces ¿esta noche dices¿a que hora y donde?-

En esta ocasión fue ULTRANECIA quien tomaba la palabra -a las siete, aquí te veremos entonces CASTRAROT- CASTRAROT solo se limitó a mover la cabeza y salir de la choza.

Al llegar a su ¿"hogar"? CASTRAROT fue recibido por el HOMBRE LOBO quien le esperaba leyendo revistas porno en el baño y masturbándose tan fuerte que sus gemidos se oían hasta la entrada, desde que entró CASTRAROT trató de negar la realidad, le dolía el alma saber que el no provocaba en el HOMBRE LOBO lo que una fregada revista sí.

CASTRAROT entró de golpe al baño, el HOMBRE LOBO detuvo su productiva actividad para prestar atención a quien le había salvado la miserable vida, trató de acercarse para provocarlo pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte empujón: -¡déjame en paz HOMBRE LOBO! no te me acerques, además hoy tenemos que ir donde SHIT-VA para traer de regreso a la REINA ALVANA y a los demás-

El HOMBRE LOBO cayó de sentón sobre el frío piso:

-¿Cómo¿De regreso?- CASTRAROT salió del baño dejando al perro totalmente confundido, el perro humano se puso de pie y siguió a CASTRAROT a la habitación, donde se sentó tratando de meditar lo sucedido, y por fin se atrevió a decir: -¿me explicas por favor?-

CASTRAROT lo miró fijamente y le dijo:

-verás, SHIT-VA y las CHICAS SUPERBOCONAS van a hacer un ritual esta noche y necesitamos llevar pertenencias de ellos 3 para traerlos de regreso- el HOMBRE LOBO no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus orejas (es un perro ¡vamos!) CASTRAROT pretendía traer de vuelta a la REINA ALVANA, sabía que CASTRAROT no era muy partidario de los problemas pero de igual manera lo apoyaría (le salvó la vida era lo menos que podía hacer).

Eran las seis y media cuando CASTRAROT ya tenía todo listo y comenzó su camino a la choza de SHIT-VA, el HOMBRE LOBO siguió a CASTRAROT completamente en silencio, una vez allí SHIT-VA y las CHICAS SUPERBOCONAS los recibieron como si fuesen grandes celebridades.

SHIT-VA procedió a tomar las pertenencias que CASTRAROT tenía en sus manos y las colocó en una bandeja de plata (triste alpaca), en punto de las 7 de la noche, SHIT-VA y las otras 2 CHICAS SUPERBOCONAS colocaron la bandeja en medio de un triángulo que dibujaran horas antes en el piso y se colocaron en cada esquina, poco después empezaron a gemir y jadear (si, como si estuvieran excitadas) y a decir cosas in entendibles, justo cuando la luna iluminó la habitación y como por arte de magia la REINA ALVANA, LEO y RINGO'S FAN aparecieron dentro del triángulo.

ALVANA tardó unos segundos en reaccionar: -¿donde demonios estoy?-

SHIT-VA se acercó corriendo a su ama: -en mi casa mi reina- ALVANA con la amabilidad que le caracteriza le dio una fuerte bofetada a SHIT-VA Y EXCLAMÓ:

-porque demonios… ohhh ya recuerdo Vergana… vaya ¿Cómo es posible?-

ULTRANECIA se acercó y le explico a su gran y amable reinita: -lo que sucede es que SHIT-VA encontró un hechizo para traerlos de vuelta-

ALVANA jaló a LEO y a RINGO'S FAN del cabello haciéndolos reaccionar de inmediato, poco después de pasada la conmoción ALVANA comenzó a planear junto con SHIT-VA (líder de las SUPERBOCONAS) una nueva estrategia de vencer al santuario, esta vez usando las brujerías de SHIT-VA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comencemos a planear **

Una vez pasada la emoción por el regreso de la REINA ALVANA, LEO y RINGO'S FAN gracias al "hechizo" hecho por SHIT-VA, ALVANA comenzó a planear su desquite contra el santuario de Athena, ahora en verdad no solo era ella y sus 4 secuaces, tenía a 3 más que sin dudarlo darían batalla, justo cuando todos estaban concentrados en planear una estrategia para llegar al santuario de Athena.

CASTRAROT comenzó a sentirse mal…-oohh me duele muucho-

ALVANA fue la primera en socorrer a su "amigo" con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza:

-CALLATE NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE VENGAS A JODER-, el HOMBRE LOBO ni siquiera recordaba el delicado estado de CASTRAROT (su embarazo) y apoyó a su reina:

-si, CASTRAROT ¡cállate! Solo molestas- no pudo haber peor respuesta para CASTRAROT en ese momento, su amado perro lo había herido nuevamente, su corazón herido le dolía más incluso que las contracciones que le estaban dando, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarse de la silla e irse a una de las recámaras de las CHICAS SUPERBOCONAS a llorar el nuevo desaire, soportando los fuertes dolores que las contracciones provocaban.

Mientras nuestros "héroes" planeaban su venganza en el santuario de Athena, CASTRAROT se sentía morir, intentó ponerse de pie y cayó tirando varias cosas de un mueble… el escándalo provocó que los demás de la pandilla se percataran que algo andaba mal… SHIT-VA corrió a ver qué sucedía junto con la siempre bella y amable REINA ALVANA:

-pero CASTRAROT ¿estás bien?- preguntó SHIT-VA preocupada mientras AVLANA jaló fuertemente a CASTRAROT del brazo y lo levantó bruscamente provocándole al embarazado amigo un fuerte dolor, del cual se quejó con un lastimoso grito, LEO y RINGO'S FAN vieron de inmediato al HOMBRE LOBO quien permanecía inmóvil en su asiento, como si nada le importase

-¿no vas a ir HOMBRE LOBO?- preguntó LEO curioso

-ni loco voy… por mí ese hijo puede morirse y a mi me va a seguir dando igual- LEO se puso de pie sin emitir una sola palabra más y fue en ayuda de CASTRAROT quien se encontraba tirado en el frío piso de la habitación, clamando por atención, el dolor ya le era insoportable y no dejaba de jadear en lo que intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

LEO asistió a CASTRAROT y tomando las piernas de este las separo colocando así a nuestro embarazado amigo como "pollo en la pavera", LEO pidió a CASTRAROT en repetidas ocasiones que respirara profundo pues ya se encontraba en labor de parto a lo que CASTRAROT se puso nervioso y comenzó a respirar mas rápidamente

-puja- decía LEO al ya muy sudoroso CASTRAROT -vamos que tienes que poder sacártelo de ahí-

-con tanta delicadeza no creo poder hacerlo- respondió CASTRAROT

-sácalo ya- decía EL HOMBRE LOBO, -así podremos terminar con esto-

RINGO'S FAN se acerco a CASTRAROT para reconfortarlo, -no le hagas caso, solo esta nervioso por que va a ser papá-

-Ya Viene- interrumpió LEO mientras acariciaba el rosado trasero de CASTRAROT (no se por que aquella situación comenzaba a agradarle al aguerrido LEOn), CASTRAROT pujo con toda su fuerza para poder terminar con eso pero fue inútil, el pequeño pedazo de carne rosada en su interior se negaba a abandonar la seguridad del interior de su… digamos madre.

-SÁCALO YA- grito EL HOMBRE LOBO mientras RINGO'S FAN tomaba la mano de LEO, SHIT-VA desesperada observaba a la REINA ALVANA quien comenzaba a fastidiarse de la situación, por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto:

-hazte a un lado LEO, yo le sacare eso a CASTRAROT- así la REINA ALVANA introdujo sus manos en el ahora gran agujero de CASTRAROT y comenzó a tirar del hijo de CASTRAROT y EL HOMBRE LOBO -ven aquí pedazo de mierda, que ya me tienes harta- repetía ALVANA mientras CASTRAROT se retorcía de dolor y sollozaba:

-basta REINA ALVANA, me esta lastimando- dijo CASTRAROT a su reina

-¿tu crees que me importa, solo quiero sacarte ya esta maldita cosa para poder continuar con mis planes, CASTRAROT has sido una gran perdida de tiempo- así tirando nuevamente la REINA ALVANA logró sacar al pequeño mitad lobo, mitad estúpido, del interior de CASTRAROT.

-ES UNA NIÑA- grito LEO emocionado

-claro que no- dijo RINGO'S FAN -no se puede saber lo que es con tanto pelo-.

El HOMBRE LOBO no quería perder su libertad, y mucho menos perderse todas las aventuras que les esperaban junto a su reina, así que sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápido… tomó a la indefensa y peluda criatura entre sus manos y después de mirar a su hijo un par de segundos se lo metió al hocico y lo devoró, cual Cronos se devoró a sus hijos (referencia mitológica aquí), ante la mirada horrorizada de CASTRAROT, el HOMBRE LOBO terminó de tragarse a su propio hijo

-NOOOOO- grito CASTRAROT desesperado -es nuestro hijo, el producto de mi gran amor por ti HOMBRE LOBO-

-no digas pendejadas- contesto muy seguro EL HOMBRE LOBO, -solo para que lo sepas, sabe muy bien-

ULTRANECIA observaba aquella sublime escena y acudió a consolar a CASTRAROT -mejor así CASTRAROT, podrás seguir teniendo placer sin la molestia de cuidar a una bola de pelos llorona y molesta-

-si, sus lloriqueos nos tendrían hartos- contesto SHIT-VA, la siempre amable y educada SHIT-VA, PEDU-CHAN se rascaba la cabeza y trasero mientras se preguntaba -¿el HOMBRE LOBO no quiere a su hijo?- obvio, no mas comentarios, RINGO'S FAN acudió a llenar de gasa y algodón el ahora dañado agujero de CASTRAROT.

ALVANA salió de la habitación mientras CASTRAROT lloraba la muerte de su hijo, el HOMBRE LOBO salió tras su reina carcajeándose del hombre que le había salvado la vida y que tanto le amaba.

ULTRANECIA y PEDU-CHAN salieron de la habitación segundos después tomadas de la mano y muy cariñosas, sin que nadie las viera se ocultaron en la pequeña cueva de la pedante niña, ULTRANECIA comenzó a besar el cuello de PEDU-CHAN, quien en un arrebato de pasión arrancó la ligera blusa de su amiga, aquella que comenzaba a ser su amante, al sentir las manos de PEDU-CHAN recorrer su torso, ULTRANECIA se separó de golpe dejando a la mocosa completamente confundida:

-es que… hay algo que no sabes de mí PEDU-CHAN, yo… yo…-

PEDU-CHAN se sentó sobre la cama dejándose caer con fastidio: -y ¿tenías que decirlo en este preciso momento?-

ULTRANECIA se sentó a su lado y sin siquiera mirarla le confesó con el _corazón en la mano_ (XD): -yo sufrí una maldición hace tiempo por ofender a alguien, tratando de ofrecer una critica _muy constructiva_, con lo que no contaba es que cerca había alguien con la capacidad de convertirme en una persona hermafrodita- ante la confesión PEDU-CHAN abrió sus ojos como platos y sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó a la entrepierna de ULTRANECIA para descubrir un "bulto", si, lo que ULTRANECIA decía era verdad, era hermafrodita. La pequeña PEDU-CHAN bajó la cremallera de los jeans de su ahora amante y descubrió que esta ya se encontraba muy excitada(o) XD.

Por sus mentes no pasaba nada más que querer obtener su propia satisfacción (que raro, son muy solidarias y generosas) PEDU-CHAN sacó el excitado miembro de la hermafrodita ULTRANECIA quien no podía evitar gemir descontroladamente, sus gemidos se escuchaban hasta la habitación donde aún se hallaba CASTRAROT llorando la "inesperada muerte" de su bebé, a manos (hocico más bien) de su amado HOMBRE LOBO, se encontraba acompañado de LEO y RINGO'S FAN quienes no sabían como consolar a su amigo pero comenzaban a excitarse de oír al par de amantes en la habitación contigua.

-oooh si… ahhh más ULTRANECIA… dale más duro… tómame mas fuerte- exclamaba PEDU-CHAN presa de todo el placer que le proporcionaba su hermafrodita amante, parecían posesas gimiendo y moviéndose frenéticamente, los rechinidos de la cama junto con los gemidos e incoherencias que balbuceaban parecían crear una extraña tonada.

En la sala de la pocilga de SHIT-VA se encontraba nuestra siempre amada REINA ALVANA junto con el HOMBRE LOBO, SHIT-VA y a penas se acercaban RINGO'S FAN y LEO pera por fin y después de toda la agitación (bueno, no toda XD) del día, concretar el plan contra el santuario de Athena.

-¡MALDICIÓN YA! CASTRAROT DEMONIOS ven acá y déjate de mariconadas- gritó extremadamente dulce el HOMBRE LOBO ante la mirada de desaprobación de LEO quien solo atinó a decir:

–así le agradeces que te haya salvado la vida, el amándote y tu lo desairas así- ante el comentario de LEO, el HOMBRE LOBO comenzó a carcajearse sin tener la mínima consideración hasta que la siempre dulce REINA ALVANA y la siempre educada SHIT-VA se miraron fijamente la una a la otra y mientras SHIT-VA golpeaba como loca la mesa de madera al centro del cuartucho, ALVANA se puso de pie y en medio de tremenda rabieta gritaba histérica:

–¡YA¡YA¡YA¡QUIERO PLANEAR LA VENGANZA! Dejen para después sus porquerías-

Ante los estruendosos gritos de ALVANA, SHIT-VA y PEDU-CHAN brincaron del susto y perdieron toda la inspiración en lo que se encontraban haciendo (uy uy niñas) y CASTRAROT salió de la habitación aún con lágrimas en los ojos y se dirigió al resto de la pandilla.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos comenzaron a planear su regreso al santuario y su venganza contra los dignos y honorables caballeros dorados y por supuesto contra quien los había humillado y derrotado. Querían matar dos pájaros de un tiro y esta vez no iban a permitir una humillación por parte de nadie… ¿cuál será el plan tramado?


	3. Chapter 3

**Vayamos ¡Al Santuario! **

Se fueron a dormir esa noche sin volver a comentar nada sobre el plan que habrían de llevar a cabo por la mañana. CASTRAROT estaba destrozado y además adolorido, el parto conducido por su delicada reina no fue nada fácil y lo había lastimado mucho, tanto que esa noche la pasó en vela sollozando.

Muy temprano al día siguiente SHIT-VA ya estaba preparando todo para su día, ella trabajaba como periodista en un periódico de la capital griega, como buena periodista SHIT-VA se había pasado casi toda la noche investigando y "redactando" su nuevo artículo periodístico, ULTRANECIA se acercó a ella para darle su rica taza de café mañanero:

-acá está tu café SHIT-VA, espero que estés preparada para el plan cuando regreses del trabajo-

-por supuesto que sí ULTRANECIA, pero ¿qué te crees tu que soy yo?- preguntó muy molesta la líder de las SUPERBOCONAS

-nada jefa, yo no quise decir nada, ya mejor me voy a despertar a PEDU-CHAN- ULTRANECIA corrió a despertar a su amante de 16 años (hasta pederasta nos salió XD), se recostó al lado de la joven que aún yacía sobre la cama delicadamente roncando (como vil camión decompuesto).

-PEDU despierta cariñito de azúcar, despierta amor- susurraba ULTRANECIA para despertar a su pequeño camión descompuesto, perdón, novia.

-mmmhhh ahhh ggrrrggrrr- PEDU aún luchaba por permanecer dormida, la noche anterior había sido un tanto agitada para la pobrecilla.

En la sala SHIT-VA terminaba de prepararse para irse a trabajar cuando ALVANA le pidió que le comprase unas cosillas para su plan… el HOMBRE LOBO miraba desde la puerta a CASTRAROT dormir, su conciencia (y los sollozos de quien le salvase la vida y lo amara) no lo había dejado dormir, sabía que CASTRAROT tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño sino hacía un par de horas antes. LEO pasaba por el pasillo cuando vio al perro desde la puerta donde CASTRAROT y RINGO'S FAN dormían:

-¿a quién estás viendo?- preguntó LEO aún algo molesto por el espectáculo que el perro diera el día anterior

- a CASTRAROT, no pensé que lo tomara tan mal- expresó el perro sin despegar su mirada de su ex amante

-¿eres estúpido verdad? Te comiste a TU propio hijo ante sus ojos y… ¿esperabas que te felicitara?- LEO continuó caminando rumbo a su reinita dejando a un licántropo confundido…

_ ¿en verdad será cierto lo que LEO quiso decir?>_ (sin comentarios, es muy listo el perro)

Mientras ALVANA y su "séquito" preparaban todo para regresar al santuario, SHIT-VA entregaba su "artículo" a su jefe…

-PERO… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO SHIT-VA¿Qué piensas que no puedo buscar algo como esto en la wikipedia? Y además de todo lo citas todo y por si fuera poca la desvergüenza ¿le metes de tu maldita cosecha entre párrafos? Tu de verdad no piensas…- el dueño y editor del periodicucho estaba tan molesto que roció su café sobre el "trabajo" de SHIT-VA, quién solo podía ver horrorizada como destrozaban su ardua labor en Internet

-pero jefe… no es lo que usted piensa… yo…- trataba de excusarse nuestra brillante SHIT-VA

-¡PERO NADA¡Estás despedida! Pudiste haber citado todo y no meter más que tu parte al final pero no ¿verdad? Tenías que mezclar opiniones como si todo fuera tuyo… te me largas hoy mismo del periódico, y lo bueno es que no tengo porqué pagarte nada más¡eres una mediocre!-

Así SHIT-VA salió del periódico molesta y sin trabajo, por lo menos ahora tendría tiempo para irse al santuario y ayudar a su amada reina a vengarse de esos malditos santos dorados…

CASTRAROT se encontraba aseándose en el humilde baño de la choza de SHIT-VA (a jicarazos), mientras se rociaba el agua sobre su dolorido cuerpo sentía un poco de alivio, por lo menos había perdido la venda de los ojos, ya sabía por completo que el HOMBRE LOBO no daría nunca nada por él y, aunque le dolía en el alma (y la entrepierna) tenía que superarlo y lo sabía.

LEO y RINGO'S FAN se encontraban ayudando a la siempre amable REINA ALVANA a guardar todo lo que SHIT-VA les había encomendado guardar para hacer sus rituales y esta vez ganar la "batalla"… SHIT-VA regresó a casa totalmente molesta y azotando puertas a diestra y siniestra hasta que su amable y comprensiva reinita le ayudó a serenarse:

-¡CON UN COÑO SHIT-VA¡O te controlas o te mato yo misma!- gritaba amablemente la reinita

-¡YA¡YA! Me siento mejor… ¿a qué hora nos vamos a ir al santuario?- preguntaba ya más serena la líder de las SUPERBOCONAS

-Ahora mismo… solo quería que te calmaras, te necesito en tus cabales para derrotar a los santos dorados, ahora sí el digno y honorable caballero Mu será mío- ALVANA había vuelto a hundirse en sus pensamientos mientras se frotaba el cuerpo vulgarmente ante sus súbditos que la miraban extrañados hasta que LEO, como siempre, la ayudó a volver a la realidad…

-¿QUÉ¿CUÁNDO¿CÓMO¡AHHH LEO! Está bien… ya vámonos- ALVANA decidida salió rumbo al santuario de Athena junto con su "corte real"…

Comenzaban nuevamente su travesía al santuario, LEO, RINGO'S FAN, CASTRAROT y el HOMBRE LOBO, ya sabían de sobra lo que era viajar con la REINA ALVANA, por ello decidieron dejarle a SHIT-VA y compañía que fueran acompañándola directamente, ellos iban detrás de ellas cuidándose del característico mal genio de su reinita, sin embargo ALVANA parecía extrañamente complacida de estar con SHIT-VA, sin mencionar las caricias que se hacían PEDU-CHAN y ULTRANECIA durante el camino (sobadas para quien no entienda).

CASTRAROT iba ignorando lo más que podía al perro humano quien trataba de acercársele discretamente y "tratar" de arreglar las cosas… LEO y RINGO'S se miraron mutuamente y decidieron apoyar a CASTRAROT por lo que RINGO'S se llevo consigo al perro mientras LEO acompañaba a CASTRAROT e intentaba hacerlo desahogarse, pero ahora CASTRAROT ya no quería nada, nada valía la pena como para hablar de ello. El HOMBRE LOBO intentaba convencer a RINGO'S de que le dejara hablar con CASTRAROT, no quería tener pleito con uno de sus compañeros de infortunios, RINGO'S FAN solo atinó a decir:

-¿no crees que ya le hiciste mucho daño?-

- no quiero hacerle más, solo quiero arreglar las cosas lo mejor posible- decía un dizque arrepentido perro humano.

-a otro perro con ese hueso, a mi no me engañas, mejor ya cállate perro y déjate de babosadas-

- pero…-

-nada, ya llegamos al santuario de Athena y dudo que la reina ALVANA quiera problemas contigo otra vez- la caravana se detuvo al pie de la escalera que daba al primer templo.

Por fin habían llegado al santuario de Athena… desde Aries, el honorable y digno Mu veía nuevamente a la singular corte, la diferencia era que ahora había nuevos integrantes…

_ ¿otra vez están aquí? Pero… ¿cómo¿cómo es posible?>_ pensó el ariano mientras corría a Tauro visiblemente preocupado para dar aviso de lo que ocurría.

-PERO… ¿CÓMO¿QUÉ NO ESTABAN MUERTOS?- preguntó histérico Saga de Géminis, no era de los que se pusiera felices de encontrar visitas tan desagradables, además de que eso de ver muertos vivientes no era de su gusto…

-debemos tener calma, no actuar a lo idiota esta vez… vinieron por venganza eso es por seguro- dijo de manera tranquilizadora Deathmask de Cáncer, ante las miradas horrorizadas de la mayoría de sus compañeros de armas.

-¿por qué no dialogamos con ellos?- preguntó más tranquilo Camus de Acuario

-¡ESA GENTE NO DIALOGA CAMUS! Son unos malditos pervertidos¿acaso no viste lo que hicieron en mi templo¡lo mancillaron!- exclamó Shaka de Virgo mientras se cepillaba el cabello (sus 200 cepilladas diarias)

-debe haber alguna forma de arreglar las cosas… alguna forma que permita que las cosas se calmen y ellos se vayan de una buena vez, sin derramar sangre- pensaba en voz alta el lindo cangrejo nuevamente…

-¡MATÉMOSLOS! De una buena vez, rápido y sin dolor¡somos 10 caballeros dorados! Gentuza así no puede derrotarnos tan fácil- decía Afrodita de Piscis mientras desgarraba una rosa de coraje, no iba a permitirles humillarlo nuevamente.

-yo voto por la última opción, matémoslos de una vez y nos quitamos el problema así de fácil- dijo Mu, de manera convencida.

-a ver… ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta que la última vez que vinieron la mayoría de ellos fueron asesinados aquí¡Y no se ustedes pero yo veo nuevamente a la REINA ALVANA, LEO y RINGO'S FAN aquí!- exclamó Shura de Capricornio totalmente fuera de sí –no pienso volver a humillarlos-

-Está más que claro que lo de humillarlos no fue una buena idea ¿verdad Saga?- preguntó Milo de Escorpión mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente a un espejo

-¡ LA IDEA FUE GENIAL! De hecho deberíamos humillarlos esta vez y asegurarnos que esta vez mueran y deshacernos totalmente de ellos- dijo un entusiasmado Saga

-No suena tan mal después de todo- apoyó Afrodita con mirada asesina…

- Supongo que no nos queda más que actuar- dijo en un suspiro Camus de Acuario.

Mientras tanto SHIT-VA, ULTRANECIA y PEDU-CHAN se colocaban en un círculo que habían dibujado en el piso, dentro del círculo SHIT-VA había dibujado un pentagrama (como el avatar de mi bebé CASTRAROT) y comenzaron su concentración de poder, dentro del templo de Tauro se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y se vieron grandes relámpagos desde donde se encontraban los locos aquellos…

-PERO ¿QUÉ ES ESO?- preguntó furioso Saga de Géminis cuando de pronto una gran luz les cubrió y desaparecieron del santuario, sintieron que volaban dentro de una extraña dimensión…

¡CUAZ! Los honorables y dignos caballeros atenienses habían caído al piso dándose fuertes golpes, algunos habían rodado por cerros, otros habían caído en ruinas extrañas, algunos en un bosque… habían sido divididos en pequeños grupos, por fin estaba dando comienzo una nueva aventura para nuestros nuevos amiguitos… ¿podrán los santos dorados derrotar definitivamente a ALVANA?


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA **

**_Este capítulo contiene escenas extremadamente fuertes y asquerosas si eres muy sensible, NO lo leas._**

**_.-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-. _**

**_Nuevo personaje (gracias hermanita) _**

_Demonios de Shit-va en este capítulo: _

**AURRACA:** Niña bocona, ociosa y llorona. Encuentra placer en provocar a los que se burlan para que le presten atención también, ya que tiene un síndrome de falta de atención demasiado latente, pero cuando encuentra la atención, chilla estridentemente como las propias urracas.

**_.-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-. _**

**La extraña dimensión de Shit-va: Una larga batalla **

_Primera parte: Las ruinas _

En un lugar lleno de ruinas por doquier despertaban los dignos y honorables caballeros dorados Deathmask de Cáncer, Kanon de Géminis y Shaka de Virgo:

-pero… ¿Dónde rayos estamos?- preguntaba un Deathmask totalmente confundido por el ambiente donde se hallaban

- ni idea pero lo mejor será permanecer unidos… no se separen- exclamó un entusiasta Kanon

-¡POR LOS DIOSES!- gritaba Shaka preocupado

-¿qué sucede Shaka?- preguntaba angustiado Deathmask mientras él y Kanon corrían a ver a su compañero de armas

-es que… es que…-dudaba el rubio caballero –SE ME ROMPIÓ LA UÑA- gritaba molesto mientras mostraba el dedo lastimado a sus dos compañeros.

Deathmask y Kanon solo se miraron mutuamente y con una amable sonrisa el digno Deathmask respondió:

-no te preocupes Shaka, cuando salgamos de aquí todo estará bien y podrás hacerte el manicure- Kanon ahogaba la risa por la reacción del rubio y la respuesta de el peliazul

-de acuerdo… ¿qué vamos a hacer Deathmask¿dónde están los demás? Y si… esta gentuza nos quiere… tu sabes… como la vez pasada… son unos asquerosos e intolerantes de cuidado- decía Shaka entre angustiado y asqueado.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de SHIT-VA, las SUPERBOCONAS y ALVANA planeaban cómo se distribuirían a los honorables y dignos caballeros dorados atenienses:

-bien- decía SHIT-VA mientras se sentaba junto al trono donde se hallaba ALVANA –mi reina, ya están aquí los santos atenienses, están repartidos en diferentes dimensiones solo para nuestro entretenimiento pero ¿qué haremos con ellos ahora?

-nos divertiremos a nuestro antojo, solo hay que repartirnos a los primeros 3… ¿quién se ofrece?- respondía ALVANA es su típico tono altanero

-propongo que quienes vayan sean acompañados por uno de mis más fieles demonios: AURRACA- decía SHIT-VA a su reina convencida que AURRACA era una gran creación de la bruja.

-bien, entonces… ¿quiénes van a divertirse con los dignos y honorables Kanon, Deathmask y Shaka?- preguntaba nuevamente ALVANA.

-¡YO VOY!- gritaba entusiasmada hasta las cachas PEDU-CHAN –quiero entretenerme con esos bombones- ULTRANECIA solo la veía de reojo con lujuria y exclamó:

-deje a PEDU-CHAN ir mi reina, ella hará un excelente trabajo ¿verdad cariñito azucarado?-

-si, lo haré bien su bajeza no se arrepentirá-

-de acuerdo ¿quién más se apunta?- preguntaba una vez más la reinita

-¡YO¡YO¡YO¡YO!- gritaba eufórico el HOMBRE LOBO mientras brincaba de emoción

-de acuerdo, PEDU-CHAN, el HOMBRE LOBO y AURRACA irán con estos 3 primeros… recuerden que MU es mío y solo mío- decía la reina mientras se levantaba del trono para irse a sus aposentos a "descansar" con SHIT-VA

-bien, AURRACA, HOMBRE LOBO, vayamos con esos tres… ULTRANECIA amor mío, regreso en unos momentos, no desesperes- decía PEDU mientras besaba la nariz de su ¿novia¿amante¿cosa? Bueno… eso.

- te esperaré PEDU, diviértete, y hazlos sufrir mucho dulcecito de mi vida- ULTRANECIA besaba apasionadamente los labios de su "petite morveuse" mientras apretaba ligeramente el trasero de la niña y esta gemía ligeramente.

- ¡YA VÁMONOS!- gritaba desesperado el perro humano ante la escenita del par de amantes cariñosas, AURRACA solo observaba mientras se relamía los labios de lo que sus ojitos veían.

- de acuerdo, ya vámonos- decía PEDU-CHAN mientras se alejaba de su amada y salían del castillo para irse a la dimensión de ruinas.

En las ruinas…

-ya me canse, de hecho ya estoy sudando y eso no me gusta nada…- decía un molesto y fastidiado Shaka a sus compañeros que solo lo miraban sin responder a ninguna de sus quejas, hasta que por fin Kanon perdió la paciencia que tanto lo caracterizaba y exclamó cansado:

-¡por favor Shaka! no creas que nosotros estamos en la gloria-

-ya, tranquilos, parece que ahí hay 3 personas, quizás sean 3 de nuestros compañeros¡vayamos!- decía Deathmask tratando de contagiar ánimos a sus ya cansados compañeros, quienes al escuchar eso y ver a Deathmask correr hacia las 3 personas que se veían a lo lejos decidieron sacar fuerzas de su interior y correr junto al guardián del cuarto templo.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia las 3 siluetas que veían hasta que Deathmask notó algo particular en una de ellas y se detuvo de golpe:

-¡esperen!- exclamó preocupado –no son nuestros compañeros, aquel es el perro humano, amigo de la REINA ALVANA- Kanon y Shaka se detuvieron de golpe con miradas horrorizadas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡DEMASIADO TARDE!- reía malévolamente la "petite morveuse"-LOS HEMOS ATRAPADO-

-serán nuestros… yo quiero al rubio ha ha ha ha- jadeaba el HOMBRE LOBO mientras babeaba

-bien honorables caballeros dorados les presento a la gran zombi AURRACA, creación de mi jefa SHIT-VA, vamos AURRACA diviértete con el geminiano, yo me quedo al cangrejo- dijo PEDU-CHAN mientras se abalanzaba hacia Deathmask quien la miraba con horror, PEDU-CHAN se fue directo al cuello del honorable y digno caballero dorado y comenzó a mordisquearlo con maestría (algo le habrá enseñado su noviecita). De pronto los dignos y honorables caballeros dorados notaron que AURRACA comenzaba a chillar de forma tan aguda que les impedía hacer cualquier movimiento.

-aaahhhwwwiiii- gritaba estridentemente el zombi ese…

-¡cielos! No pue-do mo-verme yo… ahhh- decía el menor de los geminianos antes de quedar inconsciente ante AURRACA

-¡RESISTE KANON!- Deathmask desesperado ante el ataque de la creación de Shit-va, tanto Deathmask como Shaka estaban también a punto de perder la consciencia cuando AURRACA dejó de chillar de forma estridente y comenzó a juguetear entretenida con el cabello y rostro del geminiano que yacía en el suelo

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ! Es más… ¡ya déjennos en paz!- gritaba absolutamente molesto Shaka de Virgo mientras el hombre perro le despojaba de su toga (recordemos que a penas se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre qué harían con ellos y algunos habían olvidado sus armaduras) mientras acariciaba el blanco cuerpo del hindú y este se remolineaba de repulsión.

El perro, no, HOMBRE LOBO manoseaba lo más que podía ese cuerpo, acariciaba vorazmente lo que el rubio le permitía durante sus movimientos

-¡déjame en paz!- exigía el rubio caballero mientras el HOMBRE LOBO comenzaba a lamer (si, lamer) el cuello de Shaka y deslizaba su mojada lengua por su pecho, -¡QUE ASCO!- gritaba Shaka mientras continuaba remolineándose entre los brazos del perro humano.

PEDU-CHAN por su parte ya tenía al inmovilizado cangrejo en sus redes, ya le había despojado de sus ropas y se encontraba mordisqueando y lengüeteado el erecto miembro, del caballero dorado, cual paleta de dulce, los gemidos de Deathmask no se hicieron esperar, intentaba negarse al placer que estaba sintiendo sin embargo sus reacciones físicas terminaron por delatarlo, PEDU-CHAN continuaba en su "ardua" labor, mientras, con sus manos acariciaba y rozaba los testículos del poderoso guerrero arrancando de este fuertes y profundos gemidos, ante esta reacción la petite morveuse se concentró aún más en sus lamidas.

Más adelantito el HOMBRE LOBO ya tenía al rubio a su merced, se encontraba atado de brazos contra una columna a medio caerse mientras el perro lo embestía duramente, cada embestida era tan fuerte que Shaka sentía que el perro rompería su delicada espalda con esas tremendas estocadas, la emoción del perro llegó a tanto que tomó entre sus manos el duro pedazo del rubio caballero y comenzó a masturbarlo tan fuerte que al inicio mitigaba la fuerte excitación y dolor que comenzaba a sentir el rubio pero, a la larga comenzó a lastimarlo

-¡YA¡YA¡DEJAME! Me lastimas- suplicaba el digno y honorable caballero de Virgo a un muy concentrado licántropo

-YA CALLATE MALDITA SEA¡ME DESCONCENTRAS!- gritaba el perro mientras aceleraba e intensificaba su ritmo hasta vaciarse dentro del cuerpo del rubio quien al sentir el caliente líquido dentro de sí y después salir de sí y correr por sus piernas se sintió morir

-ya por favor… déjame en paz ya…-

-está bien, y solo porque ya me cansé y necesito ir por allá a cumplir otra necesidad- el licántropo ese salió bruscamente del interior del rubio y comenzó a alejarse un poco, ya estando un tanto lejitos comenzó a "satisfacer" sus necesidades físicas (creo que es obvio, así que solo diré "hacer del dos") entre las columnas rotas.

AURRACA por su parte se encontraba restregando su cuerpo contra el de un inconsciente Kanon mientras gemía descontroladamente, pasado ya un buen rato de estar torturando a los dignos y honorables caballeros dorados AURRACA y el HOMBRE LOBO se tiraron al piso para descansar mientras PEDU-CHAN se alejaba misteriosamente hacia donde el HOMBRE LOBO se había ido minutos antes, al ver la materia fecal del perro tirada en el piso la escuincla se tiró sobre eso y comenzó a masturbarse con el excremento allí tirado además de comérselo. Al escuchar los fuertes gemidos de la petite morveuse el perro se acercó a ver qué sucedía:

-¡PERO QUÉ ASCO! PEDU-CHAN tu… eres… - el perro no pudo aguantar más ver esa escena y se volteó para vomitar

-eres un exagerado… al menos yo no me comí a mi propio hijo ¿o si?- preguntó molesta la escuincla por la intromisión del HOMBRE LOBO en sus asuntos.

- ya me voy al castillo, le diré a ULTRANECIA lo que ví, seguro te dejará-

-¡no lo hará! Ella me ama igual que todo el mundo, además… ya lo sabe- PEDU-CHAN se puso de pie y sacudiéndose concluyó –tienes razón, ya vámonos, hemos terminado, llevemos a ese trío al castillo para encerrarlos de una buena vez- así nuestros simpáticos e "inteligentes" personajes regresaron al castillo de SHIT-VA


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nuevo personaje _**

_Demonios de Shit-va en este capítulo: _

**KAPEN:** chavo ocioso que gusta de hablar fuerte de las personas en "general", demonio creado a raíz de un pez muerto en un río.

**PERSEGOLA:** chica mitad humano, mitad gárgola, Shit-va dio vida a una gárgola que encontró por ahí. Goza, como buen buitre carroñero, de revolcarse sobre lo que otros (sus "jefes") ya han destrozado.

****

**_.-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-. _**

**Una larga batalla (2ª parte) **

_Segunda parte: El bosque _

Dentro del escabroso castillo de la bruja Shit-va se encontraban charlando amenamente LEO, ULTRANECIA, CASTRAROT y RINGO'S FAN…

- en verdad no te da asco ULTRANECIA ¿viste lo que hizo PEDU con… con… eso?- preguntó totalmente asqueado LEO mientras ULTRANECIA reía a carcajadas:

-no, te diré algo mi estimado LEO, siempre que estamos juntas es bañándonos, me gusta estar dentro del agua cuando…-ULTRANECIA notó el hastío en CASTRAROT y en LEO y prefirió cortar la conversación: -tu sabes…-

-si, si, bueno, ahhh parece que nuestros compañeros ya regresaron- dijo entusiasmado CASTRAROT, mientras PEDU, AURRACA Y el HOMBRE LOBO entraban al castillo:

-ya regresamos, ahora ¿Quién irá con los otros 3 caballeros dorados que están en el bosque?- preguntó PEDU en su acostumbrado tono demandante y pedante de siempre

-¿quiénes son los que están en el bosque?- preguntó curioso CASTRAROT

-ahhh pues… el tal Saga de Géminis, Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario- respondió PEDU en tono de obviedad

-supongo… que… iré yo- dijo dudando RINGO'S FAN ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros

-yo también voy- se escuchó una misteriosa voz desde la parte más obscura del castillo

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó RINGO'S FAN temeroso

- jajajajajajaja ¿tienes miedo?- preguntó otra voz desde el mismo lugar

-pero… ¿qué rayos?-exclamó LEO de mal humor, ambos demonios de SHIT-VA salieron de entre las sombras, una figura era un hombre y la otra una mujer…

-soy KAPEN, uno de los demonios de la señora SHIT-VA- dijo arrogante aquel personaje ante los aplausos de su compañera AURRACA

-y yo… soy PERSEGOLA, una de los demonios más poderosas, soy una gárgola a la que la señora SHIT-VA le dio la vida-

-Ahh que bueno que vinieron- corrió AURRACA a hacia sus amiguitos –¡ahora sí nadie podrá derrotarnos!-

- ya cállate, bien, iremos los dos- dijo finalmente KAPEN mientras PERSÉGOLA lo miraba fastidiada

-supongo que no tengo opción ¿o si jefe?-

-jajajaja pensé que querrías diversión PERSÉGOLA pero si quieres quedarte has lo que te venga en gana¡yo voy! Ahhh señorita PEDU tanto gusto conocerle- tomó entre sus manos (patas u lo que sea) las manos sucias de la mocosa para besarlas, la petite morveuse se sonrojó ante el gesto mientras ULTRANECIA golpeaba a KAPEN con su báculo:

-ALÉJATE DE MI NOVIA INMEDIATAMENTE MONSTRUO DEL INFIERNO- dijo harta ULTRANECIA

-jajajajajaja- rió desmesuradamente PERSÉGOLA mientras jalaba a KAPEN alejándolo de la escuincla –ya KAPEN, será mejor que vayamos al bosque donde se hallan los bombones esos-

-si, si, vamos ya, señor RINGO'S FAN ¿viene?- preguntó arrogante el pintoresco personaje

-ssi… va-vamos- dijo mientras seguía a ambos demonios de SHIT-VA…

En el bosque…

-¡DEMONIOS¿Dónde rayos estamos Milo?- gritó Saga desesperado

- no lo se, pero lo que sí se es que ya me cansé y estoy sudando mucho, eso no me hace lucir bien- exclamó el escorpión mientras se dejaba caer sobre una roca en medio del bosque

-vamos, ya dejen de quejarse ustedes dos, debemos hallar rápido a los demás, no sabemos lo que estos locos están planeando esta vez- dijo el acuariano Camus para tratar de convencer a sus compañeros de seguir caminando, ya estaban más que agotados, no querían ser torturados por aquellos locos pero sabían que no estaban en su propio terreno lo que les dificultaría defenderse.

-¡CARAJO!- gritó histérico Saga de Géminis nuevamente –ya estoy cansado, quiero que esa horda de imbéciles nos regresen a casa…-

- ¿ah si?- preguntó KAPEN desde lejos

-¿y porqué no nos lo pides?- continuó PERSÉGOLA

-rayos…- murmuró Milo horrorizado de ver a Ringo's Fan acompañado de 2 seres desconocidos

-parece que son más…- dijo Camus, al escuchar la voz de Camus, Milo se escondió temeroso detrás de su compañero:

-soy muy bello para que me humillen- se quejó el escorpión

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿estos son los 'honorables y dignos caballeros dorados'?- preguntó en tono burlón KAPEN

-eso pareciese… parece que el patetismo se da en los árboles- dijo arrogante PERSÉGOLA

-bueno y ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó RINGO'S

- bueno… pues… yo tengo ganas de torturarlos- dijo en tono malévolo KAPEN

- si, será más divertido eso… ¿acaso quiere alguna otra cosa usted RINGO'S?- preguntó PERSÉGOLA sin despegar la vista de sus objetivos

- n- no no cla-claro que no, lo que ustedes quieran hacer está bien por mí, yo los espero acá sentado- se sentó sobre una roca cercana para poder ver el alcance de esos 2 demonios

Los tres dignos y honorables caballeros dorados retrocedieron horrorizados de solo pensar lo que ese par de demonios les harían, Milo intentó salir corriendo pero fue interceptado por PERSÉGOLA quien, inmovilizándolo lo estrelló contra un árbol:

-en verdad la ridiculez crece en los árboles hoy en día, que patético eres- se acercó al caballero y rasguñó el rostro con sus horripilantes y sucias garras

-¡AAARGGGHH¡MI ROSTRO NO!-gritó adolorido el escorpión

-JAJAJA no está en posición de exigir nada…- rió burlón KAPEN –y ustedes serán nuestros juguetes…- inmovilizó con su magia a los otros 2 caballeros y al igual que su compañera de desmanes los estrelló contra árboles:

- ahora sí que será más divertido ¿no KAPEN?- preguntó PERSÉGOLA

-por supuesto, estos "caballeros" de Athena son patéticos y tarugos- continuó KAPEN burlándose

RINGO'S contemplaba maravillado el poder de esos 2 demonios pero también les temía, vio como KAPEN sacó de la nada una bolsa llena de instrumentos de tortura… látigos, flagelos, tubos, estacas y otras curiosidades más, PERSÉGOLA al ver todo ese "arsenal" rió a carcajadas ante las miradas de espanto de los caballeros dorados.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA parece que esta vez van a pagar todas las que le hicieron a la REINA ALVANA- rió PERSÉGOLA

-de eso se trata PERSÉGOLA, de eso se trata- dijo KAPEN con malévola mirada… los dignos y honorables caballeros dorados miraban aterrorizados como KAPEN sacaba uno a uno cada artefacto mientras PERSÉGOLA reía a carcajadas y RINGO'S FAN miraba con curiosidad y temor desde lejos.

-bien… ¡LISTO!- dijo KAPEN entusiasmado -¿estás lista PERSÉGOLA?-

-cuando tu digas KAPEN, yo más que lista para divertirme con estos desdichados- dijo con amplia sonrisa la mujer buitre.

KAPEN se acercó lentamente a Milo con un látigo entre las manos, iba jugueteando con el objeto ante la horrorizada mirada del escorpión

-n-no p-por favor, pido piedad, no me lastimes con eso- pidió el digno caballero dorado

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- rió KAPEN con expresión sádica –ahora sentirás lo divertido de violar a alguien como ustedes hicieron con la REINA ALVANA- explicó KAPEN mientras desvestía a Milo quien gritaba desesperado…

PERSÉGOLA se acercó lentamente al geminiano con una estaca y un misterioso frasco, Saga miraba aterrorizado la escena...

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI MALDITO MONSTRUO!- gritó desesperado, PERSÉGOLA sonrió ampliamente al sentir el pánico en el geminiano

-JAJAJAJA te divertirás… justo como lo hiciste en ese entonces- colocó la estaca junto al árbol y abrió el frasco con chocolate –seleccioné este delicioso chocolate justo para ti… supe que te gusta "comer"- continuó ante la mirada horrorizada de Saga.

RINGO'S FAN al escuchar a PERSÉGOLA recordó su "aventura" en el templo de géminis y lo de la comida… estaba ansioso por ver lo que ese par de demonios harían con los caballeros dorados, tan sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una roca golpeó su cabeza

-¡HEY!- gritó RINGO'S FAN confundido -¿porqué me golpeaste con eso?

-para que despiertes carajo, hay otro más de quién ocuparse- dijo KAPEN mientras señalaba al acuariano…

-si, si, ya voy- se puso de pie y se dirigió al francés quien lo miraba con terror -¿recuerdas lo de tus estacas de hielo?- preguntó RINGO'S FAN

-oh no, por favor, no- dijo Camus con expresión de terror en su fría mirada

-lo disfrutarás…- rió RINGO'S FAN mientras desvestía lentamente al francés…

PERSÉGOLA comenzó a lamer sus dedos con chocolate ante un totalmente desnudo y aterrorizado geminiano, quien solo se retorcía para escapar del hechizo que lo tenía inmóvil…

-vas a disfrutar mucho esto Saga de Géminis…- suspiró la ave carroñera en el cuello de Saga mientras untaba chocolate (y babas) en el pecho y hombros del gemelo mayor, Saga se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada para defenderse, estaba desesperándose pero al mismo tiempo la sensación del chocolate en su piel era placentera…

KAPEN daba de latigazos a diestra y siniestra en el escorpión quien no podía evitar gritar y sollozar de dolor, con cada grito KAPEN reía más y más fuerte e incrementaba la fuerza en sus golpes, el adolorido escorpión estaba demasiado herido, odiaba que lastimaran su bello cuerpo, se cuidaba demasiado como para que una bola de imbéciles hicieran con él lo que les diera la gana, las heridas en el torso del escorpión eran tan profundas que sangraban profusamente… KAPEN comenzó a arrojar lodo sobre el cuerpo de Milo, el ardor era insoportable y KAPEN reía a carcajadas sin poder realmente controlarse.

RINGO'S FAN comenzaba a "divertirse" con la estaca y el cuerpo del acuariano quien gritaba de dolor, el buen RINGO'S movía la estaca bruscamente en el interior del acuariano haciéndole sangrar y gritar de dolor… RINGO'S estaba desquitándose de todas y cada una que les hicieron en ese santuario, sin embargo no estaba considerando que toda su furia estaba concentrándola en una sola persona.

PERSÉGOLA escuchaba los sollozos y gritos del acuariano y el escorpión, estaba poniéndose de mal humor, sin embargo decidió ignorar por un momento su molestia y, embarrando de chocolate la estaca miró juguetona hacia KAPEN quién la miró curioso y lleno de expectativa, la mujer buitre introdujo la estaca bruscamente en el interior de Saga quién al sentir la brutal invasión no pudo evitar gritar de dolor creando un horrible concierto de gritos y sollozos junto con sus compañeros de "dolores y batallas" (XD)

Pasado ya un buen rato de torturar a los 'honorables y dignos' caballeros dorados KAPEN se dejó caer sobre el pasto para descansar mientras PERSÉGOLA dejaba tirado a Saga con la estaca aún dentro… RINGO'S FAN continuaba torturando a Camus quien ya estaba inconsciente después de tanto martirio, KAPEN ya harto y cansado jaló a RINGO'S del brazo y "amablermente" le dijo:

-¡YA VAMONOS CARAJO! Ese tipo ya está inconsciente…- se llevó jalando a RINGO'S mientras PERSÉGOLA los seguía de cerca, tenían que regresar al castillo de SHIT-VA donde los demás aguardarían por ellos impacientes para que el siguiente grupo partiera a "divertirse" torturando…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nuevo personaje en este capítulo _**

_Los demonios de Shit-va _

**SARNAROSA (o HERU-CTA es otra "nombre" de la ociosa esa)**: Resentida social cuyo principal oficio es burlarse de los percances ajenos. De hecho todo lo que 'eructa' de su boca son sandeces, y padece además coprolalia crónica. Se escogió a Sarnarosa porque es la que más postea y ha dejado reviews.

**_.-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-..-'.-'.-''-.'-.'-. _**

**Una larga batalla… **

**Tercera parte: Los cerros. **

En el castillo de SHIT-VA, PEDU y ULTRANECIA se encontraban muy fogosamente jugueteando sobre el trono cuando se escuchó que RINGO'S y el par de demonios regresaban triunfantes…

-ya regresó ese demonio imbécil…-murmuró ULTRANECIA molesta

-ay ULTRANECIA ya sabes que me encantas ¿ok?- dijo en su acostumbrado tono pedante la petite morveuse

- si, si, lo se, lo se…- dijo mientras se levantaba del trono ULTRANECIA, ante las miradas burlonas de KAPEN y PERSÉGOLA

-y bien ¿cómo les fue?- preguntó LEO ansioso mientras salía de uno de los salones para recibir a su entrañable amigo RINGO'S

-pues bien… fue divertido de no ser porque este par me separaron muy pronto de mi víctima- dijo molesto mientras miraba de reojo a KAPEN quien solo reía a carcajadas con PERSÉGOLA…

-y ahora se supone que irán LEO, CASTRAROT y un demonio ¿no?- dijo la mocosa en un tono más pedante que el de costumbre…

-si, nos corresponde a nosotros- dijo LEO convencido

-¿a quiénes nos toca fregar?- preguntó CASTRAROT harto ya

-mmmmh a Aldebarán, a Shura y a Afrodita- respondió ULTRANECIA sin dejar de vigilar a KAPEN quien seguía platicando con PERSÉGOLA ignorando totalmente a los demás mientras AURRACA trataba de colarse a la conversación de ese par.

-pues vayamos ya- dijo una voz desde la puerta, era otro demonio más de SHIT-VA (y por cierto el más lelo de todos) SARNAROSA, al ver a su compañera, AURRACA brincó de felicidad y corrió a abrazarla:

-que bueno verte amiga mía- dijo mientras saludaba, al estilo español, a su demoniaca compañera.

SARNAROSA se separó abruptamente de AURRACA y sonriente le dijo

-también me da gusto verte amiguita pero ahora debo irme a divertir con esos bombonzotes- dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera del palacio, seguida por un harto CASTRAROT y un resignado LEO.

-¡SUERTE!- gritó desde el castillo AURRACA sonriente mientras agitaba su mano derecha

-es patética- dijo PERSÉGOLA siendo apoyada por las carcajadas de PEDU, KAPEN y ULTRANECIA

En los cerros… Shura se encontraba sentado contemplando el cielo meditabundo mientras Aldebarán y Afrodita discutían acaloradamente

-yo me sentaré en la sombra mi piel es mucho más delicada que la tuya bestia enorme- gritaba Afrodita desesperado por ganarle la sombra al gran toro del santuario

-QUE NO- gritó Aldebarán ya molesto dando pie a una infantil discusión entre ambos dignos y honorables caballeros dorados…

-QUE SI- dijo Afrodita neceando

-QUE NO- respondió Aldebarán nuevamente

-QUE SI- gritó enfurecido Afrodita

-YA BASTA LOS DOS- gritó Shura harto por fin de la estúpida y sin sentido discusión que mantenían ese par –yo mejor voy a ver si encuentro a los demás, ahí se ven, no voy a aguantarlos- dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose de sus dos compañeros

-ya ves Afrodita hiciste enojar a Shura- dijo Aldebarán molesto

-¿yo solo? Acaso olvidaste tu necedad también… pero bueno… ya regresará- se sentó finalmente en la sombra ganándosela al gran toro…

Shura daba vueltas por la zona sin percatarse que cada rato que pasaba se alejaba más de sus dos compañeros hasta toparse con SARNAROSA quien desde que le vio se le abalanzó encima arrancando de un solo zarpazo la camisa del caballero dorado… y del impacto lo hizo azotar en el suelo lastimándole la espalda ligeramente…

CASTRAROT y LEO al ver la escena comenzaron a carcajearse sin tomar en cuenta el sonrojo de SARNAROSA

-ya puedes divertirte SARNAROSA, ahí te dejamos, buscaremos a los demás- dijo LEO entre risas, mientras que junto con CASTRAROT se alejaban… SARNAROSA propinaba rasguños y mordidas en cada parte del cuerpo de Shura de Capricornio quien respondía retorciéndose y tratando de quitársela de encima (pero era muy pesada)

-serás mío- jadeaba excitada SARNAROSA ante un asqueado y adolorido Shura

-ya quítate pesas mucho…- se quejaba

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritaba SARNAROSA mientras tomaba un puñado de tierra, pasto y piedras para meterlo en la boca del honorable y digno Shura.

Mientras SARNAROSA violaba al noble Shura, CASTRAROT y LEO vagaban por el lugar buscando al otro par de caballeros dorados, hasta finalmente dar con ellos peleando nuevamente por quién obtenía un poco más de sombra…

-se ven ridículos- decía CASTRAROT a LEO quien también contemplaba la escena muerto de risa…

-se trata de divertirnos y desquitarnos con el grandote ¿no?- preguntó LEO resignado a cumplir su misión…

-si, lo se, será mejor que planeemos algo porque yo ni loco me mezclo con cualquiera de esos dos- dijo asqueado CASTRAROT de ver a Aldebarán

-me imagino… ¡LO TENGO!- exclamó LEO entusiasmado

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó CASTRAROT confundido

-tú sólo sígueme la corriente ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó LEO mientras jalaba de la mano a CASTRAROT para acercarse al par de honorables y dignos caballeros dorados…

-parecen divertidos caballeros dorados…- reía LEO malévolamente

-¡Ay no!- exclamó Afrodita de ver a ese par nuevamente y corrió detrás de Aldebarán

-¿qué le han hecho a Shura?- preguntó Aldebarán en tono demandante

-nosotros nada… SARNAROSA se encarga de él… y nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes…- dijo CASTRAROT con amplia sonrisa

-¿qué les hemos hecho?- preguntó angustiado el pisciano

-no creo que necesites preguntar mariposota cara de niña- explotó LEO.

CASTRAROT se acercó a Afrodita sigilosamente, posicionándose detrás del caballero dorado para inmovilizarlo

-¡argh¡suéltame ya!- gritó molesto Afrodita mientras LEO asestaba un fuerte golpe al abdomen de un distraído Aldebarán quien cayó de rodillas…

-como verán, aquí sus poderes y fuerza no sirven e nada WAHAHAHAHA- rió LEO desquiciado

-rayos…- dijo Aldebarán sobando su abdomen sin dejar de contemplar a su desesperado compañero tratar de zafarse del agarre de CASTRAROT quien logró someter al pisciano haciéndolo caer al piso derrotado y cansado del forcejeo

-bien- dijo LEO mientras se tronaba los nudillos –¡DESVÍSTANSE AHORA MISMO LOS DOS! – continuó en tono demandante. Afrodita y Aldebarán se miraron mutuamente mientras dudosos se desvestían lentamente hasta quedar totalmente desnudos…

-ahora tú grandote diviértete con la mariposota cara de niña… ¡AHORA!- ordenó LEO, Aldebarán se acercó lentamente a un sorprendido Afrodita quien al sentir el contacto dio un ligero gemido ahogado, las manos de Aldebarán recorrieron cada milímetro de la blanca piel de Afrodita quien se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo al cuerpo del toro de la ansiedad que le generaba sentir la piel de alguien más a tanta proximidad… Aldebarán levantó un poco a Afrodita, con el roce el pisciano jadeó notablemente excitado, encajó sus uñas en los hombros de Aldebarán mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos en blanco mientras Aldebarán se deleitaba lamiendo el cuello y hombros de Afrodita.

CASTRAROT y LEO observaban atentamente la escena con lasciva mirada, ambos estaban excitándose ante los frenéticos gemidos que lanzaba Afrodita combinados a los de Aldebarán, CASTRAROT comenzaba a sentir un calor que tenía tiempo sin sentir en su interior, situación notada obviamente por LEO quien al mirarlo sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda por completo, CASTRAROT se acercó a LEO y comenzó a besarle el cuello seductoramente a lo que LEO respondió apretando sus manos en la cintura de CASTRAROT quien continuaba su labor de besar el cuerpo de LEO totalmente concentrado…

En otra parte…

SARNAROSA se encontraba en plena violación del honorable Shura, jugaba con él, le embarraba lodo y mordía salvajemente el cuerpo del caballero dorado de Capricornio quien solo jadeaba y gritaba del dolor que le producían los rasguños y golpes, su espalda le estaba matando pero no podía quitarse al demonio ese de encima

-¡ME LASTIMAS¡YA QUÍTATE!- jadeaba un sudoroso y enlodado Shura harto y adolorido

-quieres más lodo en esa boca tuya ¿verdad?- sugirió SARNAROSA mientras tomaba nuevamente un puñado de lodo, pasto y piedras…

-NOO ya, ya, pero me estás lastimando…- se quejaba ya más sereno…

SARNAROSA se levantó lentamente y sacando de la nada una bolsa llena de objetos se sentó al lado de Shura quien la miraba horrorizado por ver que de dentro de la bolsa la demonio horripilante sacaba un frasco con mermelada de zarzamora, abrió el frasco y con mirada malévola acercó el envase al erecto pene del honorable y digno Shura, el noble caballero miraba horrorizado que la demoniaca cosa estaba introduciendo su miembro en el frasco, sentía las zarzamoras y la jalea embarrarse en su pene, la sensación se le hacía insoportable, la comezón cada vez aumentaba y SARNAROSA movía el frasco violentamente de arriba abajo…

En otra parte CASTRAROT y LEO ya habían entrado en ambiente junto con Afrodita y Aldebarán quienes aún seguían lamiéndose y tocándose, Afrodita estaba demasiado excitado y Aldebarán no estaba dejándosela fácil ya que cada vez que Afrodita quería tomar cierta iniciativa Aldebarán lo tomaba por la cintura y continuaba besándolo y acariciándolo

-ahhh Al…Aldebarán ya ahhh- pedía Afrodita completamente fuera de sus cabales

-espera…- susurró Aldebarán en el cuello del pisciano quien al sentir el cálido aliento en su piel volvió a desenfrenarse, Aldebarán sentía la desesperación de Afrodita, podía verla a través de la mirada del pisciano, giró a Afrodita por la cadera poniéndolo de espaldas a él, acarició el blanco trasero del pisciano quien al sentir la caricia se inclinó lo más que su deseo le permitió permitiéndole a Aldebarán introducir un par de dedos en su ano, acto que le causo un ligero y punzante dolor que poco a poco fue cediendo, Aldebarán podía sentir como el ano de Afrodita daba más oportunidad para la penetración, pero la excitación del gran toro del santuario (grande en todo sentido) era tanta que no aguantó más e introduciendo su grande miembro en Afrodita de un solo golpe procedió a moverse de adentro hacia fuera acelerando el ritmo rápidamente, los gemidos y jadeos de Afrodita mezclaban algunos gritos de dolor y placer que estaban volviendo loco al brasileño…

Las fuertes y aceleradas estocadas de Aldebarán en el interior de Afrodita parecían una danza frenética acompañada de sonoros y profundos gemidos del placer que ambos estaban sintiendo, Aldebarán era grande y Afrodita lo sentía, y pese a que le dolía bastante estaba disfrutándolo como un loco, pedía a gritos que Aldebarán fuera más rudo con él, que lo hiciera suyo totalmente… el miembro de Afrodita comenzaba a dolerle por lo que de desesperación comenzó a masturbarse rabiosamente, Aldebarán al notar esto tomo con su malo el pene de Afrodita para comenzar a masturbarlo él, el movimiento de la mano de Aldebarán en su miembro más las estocadas que recibía en su trasero estaban llevándolo a una especie de paraíso que le era desconocido hasta ese momento…

LEO y CASTRAROT habían estado siguiendo el ejemplo de Afrodita y Aldebarán sin embargo ellos quedaron agotados momentos antes, notaron que no hacía falta hacer mucho más para humillarles, ellos ya habían caído ante el deseo total y se estaban humillando a sí mismos por lo que regresaron al castillo de SHIT-VA olvidando por completo a SARNAROSA quien seguía torturando al buen Shura…


	7. Chapter 7

**A D V E R T E N C I A: **

**Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes no aptas para personas sensibles y menores de 18 años: **

**Sadomasoquismo **

**Parafilia **

**Si entras a leer es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

_Gracias por la cooperación a: Lorelei-19 y a __Hottest-NekO.O, sin su apoyo no habría sido posible tanta perversión XD._

.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y… en el castillo ¿qué pasó? **

Mientras RINGO'S FAN, el HOMBRE LOBO, KAPEN y PERSÉGOLA analizaban lo que sería su siguiente movimiento contra los caballeros dorados, AURRACA salió del castillo sin ser notada por cualquiera de ellos, ella tenía por sí misma un plan que tenía que ejecutar para salir lo mejor librada posible, se dirigió a los cerros, lugar donde Afrodita y Aldebarán aún tenían sexo desenfrenado, pero eso a ella no le importaba, lo que buscaba era al otro noble caballero que aún estaba siendo torturado por una de sus compañeras: SARNAROSA.

En otra parte del castillo ULTRANECIA estaba furiosa guardando por dentro el coraje que el flirteo de KAPEN y PEDU le había provocado… susurró al oído de la mocosa que la siguiera porque necesitaba hablar con ella, a lo que la petite morveuse respondió girando los ojos pedantemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, actitud que molestó obviamente a su hermafrodita amante… Entraron a una de las habitaciones del castillo…

-¡Has sido una infame de lo peor!- exclamó ULTRANECIA, trayéndose a PEDU-CHAN jalándola por un brazo. La mujer cerró la puerta de un golpe y encaró a la mocosa que ahora yacía asustada en la cama.

-¡Pero que hice ahora, amor!- preguntó temerosa la petite morveuse

-¿Qué hiciste?- repitió la iracunda ULTRANECIA -¡Nomás flirteaste con el maldito ese de KAPEN!-

-¡Pero Ultra, mi amor!- exclamaba PEDU-CHAN asustada -¡Tu sabes que a quien amo es a ti!-

-Si, como no…- gruñó ULTRANECIA. Esbozó una mueca perversa. Tenia que enseñarle una lección a esa mocosa que con ella no iba a jugar. Se sobó el paquete entre las piernas, sintiendo su propia y reprimida perversión aflorar.

-Creo que tengo que corroborarte quien manda aquí, mocosa- afirmó la corpulenta mujer, abalanzándose sobre la indefensa PEDU-CHAN. Sujetó entre sus manos gruesas los pechos de la niña, apretándolos con desmesurada fuerza y provocándole dolor.

-¡No, ULTRA, por favor¡NO!- gemía desesperada la joven. ULTRANECIA sujetó con violencia el mentón de PEDU-CHAN, obligándola a encarar sus ojos amarillos y malignos que ahora destilaban celos y una profunda perversión.

-Alguien tiene que enseñarte que no todo en este mundo esta bajo tus pies, niña. Tienes que madurar, aprender a sentir… ¡tienes que volverte una mujer!-

-¡Estas loca, ULTRANECIA!-

-No, mi petite morveuse- dijo la mujer, silabeando un apelativo que normalmente es cariñoso, pero ahora destilaba el veneno que ella ponía para todo y para con todos -Aunque si estoy loca… es por ti-

Agarró un par de trozos de tela y ató las manos de PEDU-CHAN en la cama, ignorando los ruegos y gemidos de protesta de la niña. Luego ULTRANECIA hizo uso de sus manos toscas y abrió en dos la blusa de la niña, descubriendo sus pechos. Sonrió con malicia y apretó con brusquedad los pezones, hasta hacerla quejarse de dolor.

-Esto solo está comenzando… y luego de esto, no te quedarán mas ganas de jugar, por que con ULTRANECIA NADIE juega, niña… ¡Métete eso en la cabeza!-

Se alejó la mujer, dejando a la jovencita atada en la cama, regodeándose del cuadro de miedo que acaba de pintar. Iba a torturarla, a hacerla sufrir, a hacerla llorar… y sentir. Hurgó entre los gabinetes de la cómoda, y sacó varios instrumentos: Agujas, pinzas y varios consoladores de diferentes tamaños.

Normalmente ella condenaba la perversión en otras personas y hacía cruzadas contra aquellos que disfrutaban escribiendo o practicando sadomasoquismo, como una forma de descargar su perversión reprimida pero profundamente arraigada en su corazón, oscuro y amargado.

-¿Estas lista?- dijo entre voz silbante -Te haré pagar esta pequeña afrenta…-

El primer artilugio que empleó fue las pinzas: Eran unos extraños objetos unidos por unas cadenitas, que además venían con pesas incorporadas.

-No, no… no, por favor… por favor…- gemía PEDU-CHAN mientras ULTRANECIA ajustaba lentamente las pinzas en torno a los pezones de la joven. Luego acomodó las pequeñas cadenitas de modo que las pesas colgaran y le causaran molestia.

-¿Las sientes¿Sientes como te tiran cruelmente de los pezones?-

La jovenzuela no respondió, pues estaba consternada entre la desesperación de convencer a su amada de no seguir con aquel retorcido castigo y además lidiando con el dolor que le provocaban aquellos aparatejos.

-Bien, creo que aun no te convences… pero no te preocupes. Voy a hacerte sufrir tanto que me rogarás que me detenga…-

Acercó su rostro a los senos de PEDU-CHAN y lamió los pezones, tensos por las pinzas que los sujetaban y por la presión de las pesas. Luego tomó los pechos entre sus manos y los masajeó, bamboleando los adornos.

-Lo estas disfrutando, jodida bastarda- escupió ULTRANECIA -Eso está bien, pero no te irás de aquí sin que llores de dolor tan solo para mí…-

Se sentó y le arrancó la falda a PEDU-CHAN, dejándola en bragas. Vio una mancha oscura de humedad entre sus piernas, y relamió sus labios.

-Efectivamente… tu cuerpo es muy honesto, petite morveuse- rió una aun enojada ULTRANECIA. Bajó las bragas y las descartó, dejando la intimidad de la niña a su gusto y placer.

-Estas mojadita, maldita zorra- murmuró ULTRANECIA -Supongo que te excita todo esto ¿no? Entonces hay que aprovecharlo a plenitud…-

Cogió uno de los consoladores, el más grande de todos, y lo empujó con fuerza en la vagina de PEDU-CHAN. Al no estar acostumbrada a semejante tamaño, gritó de dolor.

-¡GRITA CABRONA!- exigió ULTRANECIA, furiosa, sin dejar de empujar el aparato -¡GRITA COMO LA CABRONA PEDANTE QUE ERES!-

-No puedo creer que me llames así…- lloró PEDU-CHAN -¿Realmente soy solo eso para ti?-

ULTRANECIA empujó el consolador, hasta que este entró por completo en la vagina de la joven. Con una mano lo mantuvo así, mientras subía y la encaraba.

-Como andas tú me sentí yo al verte coquetear con ese asqueroso de KAPEN… Me importa si es un demonio traído a la vida por mi jefa SHIT-VA, NO lo quiero ver a tu lado…-

Tras escupirle semejantes palabras, ULTRANECIA regresó a los genitales de PEDU-CHAN. Se deleitó con la tensa abertura vaginal dilatada por el consolador. Destacaba el clítoris hinchado y bastante húmedo, el cual ULTRANECIA lamió y mordisqueó a gusto, provocando que su víctima se excitase aun más.

-Discúlpate y te lo haré más suave…- exigió ULTRANECIA, con voz ronca, debido a su condición semi-masculina. Pero PEDU-CHAN, cuyo ego era del tamaño de una montaña, se negó a su petición.

-¡NO¡NO veo de que disculparme!- replicó, con la misma pedantería que usaba para tratar a todo el mundo.

-Muy bien- afirmó ULTRANECIA, encogiéndose de hombros -Entonces seguimos-

Aun con el consolador en la vagina de la joven, la mujer metió de golpe tres dedos en su ano, y los movió con fuerza, oyendo las quejas que brotaron de los labios de PEDU-CHAN. Introdujo un cuarto dedo, sintiendo como el ano cedía para poder acogerlos. De repente, una idea perversa cruzó la mente de ULTRANECIA.

Metió los dedos de su mano libre en la vagina y localizó el consolador. Giró el botón para que llegase a la máxima velocidad, y luego lo empujó hasta que desapareció entre los labios vaginales de la niña.

-Tu culo esta curiosamente estrecho, petite morveuse, pero eso se debe al amiguito que tienes delante…- se burló la mujer mientras metía ya el último dedo y forzaba el ano para que recibiese su mano completa. A estas alturas, ya PEDU-CHAN estaba gritando a todo pulmón, presa de puro dolor.

-A la hora de la verdad, eres solo una mocosa llorona… Pero eres MI mocosa…- sonrió ULTRANECIA, moviendo el puño con ferocidad dentro de la adolescente -Mía… mía… solo mía…-

Sacó bruscamente el puño y contempló el dilatado ano de su amante con perverso deleite. Rápidamente abrió el cierre de su pantalón y sacó su grueso miembro, el cual estaba localizado en donde se suponía que debía estar el clítoris. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, penetró aquella abertura dilatada, sintiendo su calidez envolverla enseguida. PEDU-CHAN gemía ya sin poder contenerse. Largos ríos de fluido vaginal corrían entre sus piernas y bañaban el ano, dándole lubricación y transformando aquella brusca penetración en algo mucho más delicioso.

-Dilo, por que sé que purga por salir de tus soberbios labios, petite morveuse…- acercó su rostro al de la joven y besó sus labios largamente -Dilo… un 'soy tuya' va a satisfacer a tu mami ULTRA…-

-UL-UL-ULTRA…- Balbuceó PEDU-CHAN -solo soy una imbécil pedante que no sabe nada de la vida… quizás me merezco este castigo que me impones…-

-_Hay Dios_, nada es justo en esta vida, petite morveuse, y lo sabes bien. Tú puedes usar tu orgullo contra quien quieras, pero no conmigo. Guárdalo para KAPEN o cualquiera de esos mentecatos, pero NO conmigo-

Tomó una de las bolitas que colgaba de los pezones de la muchacha y la sostuvo en alto durante varios segundos para dejarla caer abruptamente. PEDU-CHAN gimió de dolor y placer.

Aprovechó que los pezones aprisionados sobresalían un poco para atravesar una aguja en cada uno. El metal sobresalía, en contraste con la piel marrón de los pezones de PEDU-CHAN. ULTRANECIA sonrió con placer.

-Ahora se ven mucho mejor… argh…- gruñó ULTRANECIA, acelerando la penetración -Pe…tit…e…. morv…euse….-

Debido a las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su cuerpo, el orgasmo la invadió, electrizando toda su fisonomía, de comienzo a fin. Besó desesperada la boca de ULTRANECIA, en señal de sumisión, y le susurro:

-Perdón… ULTRA… yo… no volveré a jugar contigo…-

La frase salió curiosamente espontánea, y esto contentó a la iracunda ULTRANECIA. Aflojó las pinzas que torturaban los pezones de la chica, aunque no quitó las agujas, sino que colocó dos dedos en los extremos que sobresalían y tiró de ellas. Ya embargada de placer masoquista, PEDU-CHAN gimió excitada.

-¡Si, más¡Mas, ULTRA!-

Aquello fue demasiado para ULTRANECIA. Verla entregada al placer carnal y al dolor fue una visión rayana en lo sublime. Acabó explotando en las entrañas de PEDU-CHAN, llenándola de abundante… ¿esperma? (XD)

Salió del interior de la mocosa bruscamente provocándole aún más dolor, pero ya la escuincla estaba excitada con el dolor, ULTRANECIA sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, KAPEN les había jugado una broma, aquellas brochetas que comieron tenían un ligero laxante que combinado con su excitación y reciente actividad sexual habían acelerado el ritmo de sus intestinos, se colocó en cuclillas sobre el frío mármol del suelo de la habitación, se sentía muy mal del estómago, creyó que cambiar de posición le ayudaría, sin embargo solo facilitó para que un poco de su materia fecal saliese de su interior… corrió desesperada al sanitario sin preocuparse por limpiar nada…

PEDU-CHAN observaba con antojo sublime aquellos trozos de excremento que ULTRANECIA había dejado tirada sobre el mármol frío del cuarto.

-yo… No puedo… evitarlo, tengo que hacerlo- se repetía PEDU incesantemente mientras notaba aquella sensación típica del síndrome de abstinencia en que ya no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

-es calida- dijo PEDU al tocar con su delicado y sucio dedo índice aquel pedazo de tibia mierda, acerco su dedo a su boca y antes de probar la delicia que su amante le había ofrecido, decidió olerla para poder sentir aquel calido aroma del interior de ULTRANECIA, inhalo y exhalo en repetidas ocasiones, con cada inhalación podía sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de aquel aroma, el aroma que PEDU deseaba hacer propio aunque fuera posible únicamente comiendo lo que tanto le gustaba, el aperitivo calido de ULTRANECIA.

- aquí voy- PEDU acaricio nuevamente aquel trozo y tomándolo con ambas manos lo dividió para así poder deleitarse al mismo tiempo en que se excitaba a su manera, bajo su mano izquierda y comenzó a acariciar su pubis con su "preciado" tesoro, así llevo la mano de adentro hacia fuera hasta que sintió la desesperación invadir su alma, ya no podía mas, no podía soportarlo y así fue como presiono su mano contra su cuerpo para poder sentir como el regalo de ULTRANECIA se disolvía sobre su piel, con su mano derecha acariciaba sus labios al tiempo que los lamía para poder probar la esencia de su amor.

Conforme pasaban los segundos la desesperación de PEDU alteraba sus sentidos, estaba excitada y sudorosa, pero sentía una extraña culpa, ese sentimiento de culpa producto del comentario de su amante ULTRANECIA al verla comer excremento por primera vez, PEDU sabia que a ULTRANECIA no le agradaba aquella conducta en PEDU, y aun cuando había intentado acercarla a sus costumbres no había logrado convencerla…

- no debería- se repitió PEDU una vez más pero al sentir aquel trozo caliente contra su vulva ya no pudo resistir la tentación, comenzó a jadear de placer, gemía y gritaba, su respiración estaba tan agitada que podía sentir un desmayo inminente, introdujo "su tesoro", la situación era incontrolable, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente para poder disfrutar de aquel momento, justo cuando creía que había sido suficiente recordó que aun le quedaba algo por comer.

-ahí esta- dijo PEDU entusiasmada al ver lo que había sobrado de aquel pedazo sobre el suelo, corrió envuelta en locura y deseo, tomo los restos y se los llevo a la boca, los lamió para disfrutar cada sublime segundo del acto, imaginaba que se trataba de un chocolate disolviéndose en su boca y cuando al fin pudo disolverlo completamente lo trago cerrando los ojos en expresión de placer…

Fuera de la habitación RINGO'S FAN y KAPEN reían a carcajadas, sabían a la perfección todo lo ocurrido, habían estado asomándose a través de largos espejos colocados por debajo de la puerta de la habitación, podían ver lo que allí sucedía debido a que el techo del castillo era de puro espejo, a SHIT-VA le fascinaba verse reflejada por lo que muchas paredes y todo el techo estaban cubiertas con espejos…

-ya déjense de tonterías- les dijo hastiada PERSÉGOLA mientras comentaba con CASTRAROT, el HOMBRE LOBO y LEO sobre cuál sería su siguiente movimiento contra los honorables y dignos caballeros dorados…

-está bien- dijo molesto RINGO'S por la interrupción a su reciente pasatiempo de mirón

-¿qué vamos a hacer con los dos que vienen para acá?- preguntó KAPEN interesado

-nosotros nada, la REINA ALVANA es quien quiere a Mu de Aries para ella solita y supongo que SHIT-VA querrá al tal Aioria de Leo- dijo CASTRAROT

-bueno, ya veremos qué pasa…- dijo resignado KAPEN le gustaba divertirse torturando y eso de dejar pasar no era los suyo

En otra parte… en específico donde se hallaba Shura siendo torturado por SARNAROSA, AURRACA se acercaba con sus garras afuera, tenía que conseguir su objetivo… concentró su energía y lanzó un certero ataque por la espalda a su compañera demonio, SARNAROSA al sentir el impacto cayó adolorida a un lado de Shura, AURRACA se acercó lentamente a SARNAROSA y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su delicada pata, ante la mirada expectante de Shura y los alaridos de dolor de SARNAROSA

-¡ya muérete SARNAROSA!- gritó AURRACA –no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo daño- concluyó

-¡AAAUUUU…RRACAAAA!- gritó furiosa SARNAROSA mientras sacaba su espada, comenzaron a forcejear y en la pelea, SARNAROSA se encajó a sí misma la espada en el vientre cayendo moribunda a desangrarse en el pasto, AURRACA utilizó sus poderes para curar al humillado y herido Shura quien sonrojado por la penosa situación se levantó y tomando su ropa se vistió rápidamente

-¿por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó Shura confundido

-eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que evitemos que tus demás compañeros salgan lastimados por mis compañeros- dijo AURRACA mientras caminaba con rumbo a donde se encontraban Afrodita y Aldebarán recostados juntos aún acariciándose

-¿USTEDES DOS?- preguntó Shura histérico –Mu se va a enterar de esta…- dijo Shura molesto

-no, Shura espera- interrumpió Afrodita –esos tipos LEO y CASTRAROT fueron quienes nos pusieron a hacer esto-

-eso es cierto- dijo AURRACA, mis compañeros son unos pervertidos… debemos detenerlos antes de que hagan más daño-

-de acuerdo pero… ¿cómo?- preguntó Shura confundido

-ustedes tienen de su lado a la que los mató la vez pasada ¿no es así?- preguntó curiosa

-así es, ella es nuestra amiga pero ¿cómo podría entrar aquí?- preguntó confundido Afrodita

-si es lo suficientemente poderosa lo hará, además para ello tienes que llamarla mentalmente, verás que viene, una vez que estemos en el castillo de SHIT-VA dile que entre con los demás y acabemos juntos con ellos- dijo AURRACA

-bien, eso haremos, vayamos a donde dices, y cuando estemos allí llámala Afrodita- concluyó Aldebarán

-si, mejor vayamos nosotros mismos por el resto de sus compañeros… será más fácil así- dijo AURRACA mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de los tres dignos y honorables caballeros dorados.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Si ya leiste esto sin vomitar te felicito!

Gracias por leer y de verdad muchas gracias a **Hottest-NekO.O** por la escena de coprofilia-coprofagia,

y a **Lorelei-19** por el sadomasoquismo impreso durante el capítulo.

Saluditos petite morveuse, acá tu club de fans XD

**VERGANA ZUSTER **


	8. Chapter 8

**El desquite de ALVANA y la mascarada de AURRACA **

Caminaron entre los diferentes parajes de la dimensión de SHIT-VA ayudando a los caballeros dorados que habían quedado heridos y humillados por los demonios y nuestros bufonescos personajes…

-¡vamos Saga levántate!- pedía molesto Shura mientras Aldebarán llevaba en hombros a un muy humillado Milo y a Camus, mientras Afrodita ayudaba a Kanon, Deathmask y Shaka se ayudaban mutuamente…

-¡ya voy!- exclamó Saga mientras se levantaba, Kanon y Shaka no podían dejar de observar a la demoníaca AURRACA ¿cómo era posible que estuviera ayudándolos después de lo que hizo, aunque al final lo único que querían era salir de ahí y lo que fuera necesario con tal de lograrlo…

Mu y Aioria subían las escaleras rumbo al castillo de SHIT-VA, donde tanto la bruja como la "reina" los esperaban ansiosas para divertirse y cobrar venganza…

-¿crees que los demás estén ya ahí Mu?- preguntaba dudoso Aioria

-no lo sé, espero que sí y que lleguemos a tiempo para ayudarlos- dijo Mu mientras volteaba hacia todas partes molesto –por fin llegamos a este castillo, aquí debe estar la loca REINA ALVANA- continuó mientras abría la pesada puerta del castillo, al entrar vieron a ALVANA y SHIT-VA de frente a ellos, de pronto se sintieron inmovilizados y la puerta se cerró de golpe

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BIENVENIDOS A MI CASTILLO- exclamaba la diabólica SHIT-VA mientras junto con ALVANA se acercaban a los honorables y dignos caballeros dorados, quienes miraban horrorizados al par de locas acercárseles.

-¡n…no p…puedo moverme!- se quejaba Aioria al sentir la lengua de SHITVA en su oreja y la saliva gotear en su cuello

-será mejor que nos dejen en paz REINA ALVANA- sentenció Mu antes de ser empujado para caer en el piso…

-¡será mejor que te calles porque aquí la que manda soy yo!- amenazó ALVANA mientras se despojaba de sus ropas, mostrando su flácido cuerpo a un totalmente asqueado Mu quien al verle vomitó todo lo que había desayunado por la mañana…

ALVANA al ver la reacción del ariano se sintió molesta y pateó el vómito hacia la cara del honorable y digno Mu para después abalanzarse sobre el y lamerle el cuello y parte del rostro limpiándolo con su afelpada lengua, SHIT-VA por su parte jaló hasta tener que llevar arrastrando a Aioria hacia el trono del salón, el honorable caballero de Leo se quejaba y maldecía para que lo liberaran…

-¡cállate! Si no quieres que le pida al HOMBRE LOBO que se encargue de ti- amenazó la superior de las brujas y dueña de los demonios.

-no, quiero regresar al santuario ahora mismo, a usted no le hemos hecho nada- se quejó nuevamente el gatito

-lo que le hicieron a la reina fue como si me lo hubiesen hecho a mí ¿entendiste o necesitas que te lo explique con manzanas?- dijo SHIT-VA en tono maleducado…

Mientras la tortuosa venganza de ALVANA se llevaba a cabo en el castillo, AURRACA guiaba a los dignos y honorables caballeros dorados hacia el castillo de su jefa SHIT-VA

-¿cuánto falta?- preguntaba infantilmente Afrodita mientras continuaban caminando

-muy poco- dijo AURRACA continuando su camino

-eso dijiste hace una maldita hora- se quejó nuevamente Afrodita

-si, pero ahora falta menos, cada paso que das es menos por recorrer-

-¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!- gritó berrinchudamente Afrodita de Piscis

-por supuesto que lo tiene, si sigues gastando energía en gritar, menos podrás defenderte de la señora SHIT-VA- advirtió AURRACA en tono burlón

-pero…-

-¡YA!- gritó Saga de Géminis molesto de tan estúpida discusión –allá está un castillo horrendo- continuó mientras señalaba hacia el castillo de SHIT-VA

-ese es- asintió AURRACA mientras festejaba brincando alegremente -¡hemos llegado¡Hemos llegado!-

-si, si, vayamos ya- continuó Milo de Escorpión incorporándose para terminar el trayecto sin que lo ayudaran…

Así nuestros dignos y honorables caballeros y la "astuta e inteligente" AURRACA subieron las escaleras del castillo a toda velocidad para dar fin a tan espantoso y revanchista episodio…

Llegaron finalmente a la puerta del castillo para entre todos empujar la puerta que AURRACA había advertido, era muy pesada, sin embargo considerando que los dignos y honorables caballeros son muy fuertes abrieron la puerta con facilidad pero la fuerza aplicada a tan "ardua" tarea los hizo caer de hocico en el suelo causando tremendo espectáculo, logrando atraer la atención de los presentes dentro del castillo.

-¿QUIÉN LOS HA INVITADO A VENIR?- gritó descomunalmente ALVANA, quería divertirse con su digno y honorable Mu de Aries a quién tiró como saco de papas al ver caer a la caballería completa.

De pronto ALVANA y SHIT-VA alzaron la mirada y pudieron contemplar que Aldebarán se encontraba de pie, el no había ayudado a derribar la puerta, KAPEN había logrado salirse por una ventana junto con PERSÉGOLA, habían notado una energía conocida junto con los dignos y honorables caballeros dorados así que saldrían a averiguar…

-¡AURRACA!- dijo PERSÉGOLA viendo a la demoniaca AURRACA junto con los caballeros dorados

-¿estás enferma verdad estúpida?- le preguntó KAPEN

-¡shhh! Cállense que tengo que guardar mi mascarada para con esos caballeros dorados y así la señora SHIT-VA los acabará junto con nosotros, para eso los traje- explicó nerviosa cuidando que los dignos caballeros dorados no la escucharan

-no son tan estúpidos AURRACA, pero allá tú si sigues con esa estúpida idea- replicó KAPEN mientras PERSÉGOLA se carcajeaba de la brillante idea de su compañera de tertulias carroñeras.

Afrodita de Piscis se acercó a AURRACA ante el alboroto…

-¿ellos qué hacen aquí?- preguntó confundido el digno Afrodita

-vinieron a detenernos supongo…- explicó la AURRACA

-no es así- explicó KAPEN –vinimos a ver en primera fila como son asesinados por la señora SHIT-VA y como la señora ALVANA despluma viva a AURRAQUITA- terminó entre carcajadas el pez del Mar Muerto

-no será así- dijo determinante Afrodita mientras regresaba al lado de sus compañeros

-llámala ya- dijo AURRACA guiñándole un ojo al pez

Los honorables y dignos caballeros dorados entraron al castillo para enfrentarse, quizás por última y definitiva vez a la asquerosa reina ALVANA y sus secuaces, mientras afuera del castillo permanecían AURRACA, PERSËGOLA y KAPEN aguardando por quien matara a ALVANA en la contienda anterior…

-------------------------------

Próximo capítulo: "Poner fin a esto"


	9. Chapter 9

**Poner fin a esto **

Desde dentro del castillo Afrodita llamó a la amiga que había logrado asesinar a ALVANA y algunos de sus secuaces, Vergana… mientras afuera la esperaban AURRACA, PERSÉGOLA y KAPEN para acabar con ella antes que siquiera entrase al castillo, aunque no contaron con que ella aparecería donde la estuvieran llamando, por lo que…

-¡OTRA VEZ TÚ ALVANA!- se escuchó la voz de Vergana desde una parte del castillo

-¡MALDICIÓN! Lárgate Vergana que esto no es asunto tuyo- gritó histérica ALVANA para evitar una nueva humillación

- y por que tú dices eso crees que me iré ¿no?- dijo con amplia sonrisa la chica de 1.78 de estatura, cabellos castaños y ojos color aceituna quien llevaba una larga túnica color negro y pedrería púrpura en la frente y cuello…

-vamos Vergana, hagamos un trato, ellos se defienden por sí mismos y tú te llevas sus restos a sus respectivos templos cuando acabemos con ellos, te mantienes al margen- explicó una negociadora ALVANA ante la mirada expectante de Vergana.

-mmmh suena muy interesante tu oferta ALVANA, sin embargo tú y tus estupideces ya me tienen más que harta, así que lamento mucho tener que acabarte y poner fin a esto- dijo con la mirada fija en la de ALVANA

-déjame demostrar Vergana que puedo darles su merecido por la humillación que nos dieron, solo eso te pido- rogó una vez más ALVANA con expresión suplicante

-eso no será posible ALVANITA- continuó Vergana con ambos ojos cerrados y seria actitud –y no lo será porque ya has hecho demasiado, pareciera que tu estupidez y la de tus compinches no tiene límites- explicó determinante

-entonces tendré que acabar con todo esto ahora mismo, todo de una vez por todas- dijo furiosa SHIT-VA mientras hacia arder su malévola energía inundando el castillo de mala energía y demonios menores, los honorables y dignos caballeros dorados comenzaron a luchar contra esos demonios mientras KAPEN, PERSÉGOLA y AURRACA observaban todo desde afuera, viendo que ALVANA, LEO, CASTRAROT y el HOMBRE LOBO intentaban huir del lugar seguidos por RINGO'S FAN y PEDU-CHAN quien llevaba a una asqueada ULTRANECIA entre sus brazos

-parece que aparte de tener un plan estúpido tienen mucha cobardía- dijo KAPEN entre carcajadas a una resignada PERSÉGOLA que solo contemplaba aquella tonta escena

-¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR TAMBIÉN O TODOS MORIREMOS!- gritó AURRACA histérica y llena de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar, algunos caballeros dorados comenzaron a salir detrás de los cobardes

-Galaxian Explosion!- atacó Saga de Géminis contra RINGO'S FAN quien intentando esquivar el ataque empujó al HOMBRE LOBO hacia el mismo siendo fuertemente golpeado ante la mirada atónita de CASTRAROT quien llorando y suplicando corrió hacia su amado perro

-¡NOOOO! No lo mates te lo suplico, no lo mates yo lo amo con toda mi alma- dijo CASTRAROT poniéndose en medio de Saga y su perro amado

-no seas ridículo, él no daría nada por ti- dijo Saga riéndose a carcajadas

-te daré vida por vida, la mía por la de él- dijo resignado nuestro castrado (y falto de huevos) amigo

-de acuerdo- dijo Saga elevando su cosmo para dar el ataque definitivo, sabía que con esa tonta actitud de CASTRAROT era seguro que del impacto ambos morirían de una sola vez –GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!- el ataque salió directo a donde CASTRAROT "protegía" (inteligentemente) a su amada mascota. El ataque llegó directo provocando una fuerte explosión y una gran nube de polvo, cuando esta se disipó se pudo ver en el suelo un gran charco de sangre, ALVANA sabía que sus dos súbditos habían muerto

-murieron confirmado su gran amor- dijo con hipócritas lágrimas la "REINITA"

-corra REINA ALVANA, nos matarán a todos- dijo LEO mientras la jalaba por un brazo para sacarla de ahí

-no podrán huir eternamente- dijo Mu de Aries saliendo detrás de unas rocas

-yo me encargo de ALVANA, tú encárgate del torpe de LEO- dijo Vergana saliendo detrás de Mu

-de acuerdo…- dijo Mu concentrando su poder para dar un ataque certero sobre el "inteligente" del grupito de idiotas –STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!- el ataque elevó a LEO mientras comenzaba a desintegrarlo entre sollozos y ruegos del susodicho, ALVANA vio morir a 3 de sus súbditos estando segura que todos morirían allí, solo podía esperar que SHIT-VA terminara con la dimensión sin que nadie saliera y así todos, sin excepción alguna, murieran en ese lugar.

Dentro del castillo, Kanon, Deathmask y Aldebarán luchaban contra el poder que SHIT-VA estaba desplegando, aquel poder que lograba destruir la dimensión poco a poco, tenían que darse prisa o de otra manera todos morirían allí.

-bien ALVANA, creo que ya sabes que este es el fin ¿cierto?- preguntó Vergana acercándose a ALVANA ante la mirada horrorizada de esta

-no será solo mi fin Vergana, esta vez todos moriremos aquí- aseguró ALVANA

-¿esa era la idea ah?… ya veo… lamento decirte que no te daré gusto, efectivamente todo terminará aquí pero para ti y tus estupideces-

-¿cómo dices?- preguntó molesta (herida en su orgullo) ALVANITA

-te diré, ahora mismo estoy trasladando a los caballeros dorados poco a poco a su santuario, esto sin que tus tontos amigos y los demonios de tu lameculo SHIT-VA puedan saberlo, así que SHIT-VA seguirá concentrando tato su energía como para poder detenerla antes que todo esto vuele en mil pedazos, para ese momento yo ya no estaré aquí- explicó con amplia sonrisa Vergana

-maldita seas- refunfuñó ALVANA

-como digas, pero debes admitir que una vez más hiciste un ridículo magistral por el cual te aplaudo porque he podido reírme de ti nuevamente, debo decir que todas tus estupideces las celebro, lástima que esta será la última ALVANITA- rió Vergana nuevamente mientras concentraba su poder para inmovilizar a ALVANA, ULTRANECIA y PEDU-CHAN

-¡que haces! SUÉLTAME MALDITA SEA- gritaba ALVANA, mientras se remolineaba y jaloneaba para intentar zafarse del hechizo sin obtener nada.

Vergana se acercó lentamente a ALVANA y susurrando a su oído dijo:

-ya sabes que morirás junto con tu montón de inútiles, pero, para que veas que soy considerada contigo te daré un último consejo, piensa que yo también fui destruida junto con ustedes para que no sientas la necesidad de vengarte de nada- se separó lentamente de la reinita y comenzó a alejarse de ella para verificar que ningún caballero dorado se hubiera quedado atrapado

-REGRESA MALDITA VERGANA¡SUÉLTAME YA CARAJO!- gritaba exigente como siempre la reinita, siendo rotundamente ignorada por quien la inmovilizara junto con sus secuaces de estupidez.

SHIT-VA dentro de su castillo no sabía si ya estaba por terminar con todo y todos, pero estaba orgullosa de dar fin a todo, incluyendo a los dignos y honorables caballeros dorados que habían "humillado" a su reina adorada

-_por fin hemos cobrado venganza mi amada REINA ALVANA, ahora sí podremos descansar en paz, he cumplido su voluntad, no podrá dudar de mi gran amor por usted- _pensó SHIT-VA antes de provocar la explosión que daría fin al asunto, ya no habría más venganzas inútiles…

-¡SEÑORA SHIT-VA NOOOO!– gritó AURRACA desde afuera –LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS HAN HUÍDO SOLO SOMOS NOSO…-no pudo evitar que SHIT-VA ensimismada por su gran amor a ALVANA diera fin a todo, incluyéndose a sí misma.

Desde el santuario de Athena, los dignos y honorables caballeros dorados sintieron desaparecer la energía de quienes estuvieran dentro de esa dimensión, lograron percibir una ligera luz desaparecer en el cielo…

-creo que por fin esto acabó ¿no es así?- preguntó Deathmask a sus compañeros que observaban todo con aire de alivio

-si, eso parece- dijo Saga llevando consigo una botella de vodka –¿alguien quiere?- preguntó el mayor de los gemelos

-yo si- dijo Kanon arrebatándole la botella a su hermano y amante Saga

-¡hey! Yo también quiero- dijo Milo acercándose al tumulto que estaba generándose alrededor de la botella de vodka

En otra parte del templo principal, Afrodita, Mu y Camus seguían contemplando el cielo mientras en silencio recordaban todo lo sucedido en aquella espantosa dimensión…

-¿todo bien chicos?- dijo Vergana apareciendo detrás de ellos

-¡Vergana! Que bueno que lograste salir de allí- dijo Afrodita entusiasmado de ver a su amiga de parrandas viva aún

-gracias Afrodita- agradeció Vergana con enorme sonrisa

-gracias por ayudarnos una vez más- dijo Camus con un dejo de sonrojo y una gran sonrisa

-lo hago con gusto chicos, deberían estar festejando con los demás, esta vez aquellos que han humillado a la raza humana con sus nacimientos se han destruido solos- rió Vergana a carcajadas junto con Afrodita y Mu mientras caminaban a donde se encontraban los demás festejando para unirse a la diversión y alegrarse ya que los bufones que gustaban de humillar a los demás habían muerto por fin.

**FIN **

------------------------

Hola, hola a todos, bueno, con este capítulo doy fin (gracias a Dios) a esta historia que ya es de por sí muy larga -si tomamos en cuenta que son 2 fics, 13 capítulos-

Con esto cierro el ciclo de la historia de la reina ALVANA y tooodos sus "secuaces" XD mandando como siempre un saludote, un abrazote y besote a mis "hijitos" del foro de los malos fics y sus autores. Que quede claro que no todos los miembros de ese foro son mis hijitos para que no vengan poniéndose sacos que no les corresponden porque aparentemente eso les encanta a muchos de los nuevos miembros.

Mis hijitos a los que les agradezco la inspiración son:

Galvana, Leonardo, Astarot, Licántropo, Shiva, Ultimecia... ahh claro la coprolálica: Megu-chan

Y también a: Sacarosa, Kraken, Perséfone y Aura (quien ya sabía del final de esta historia junto con Kraken y con quienes he podido intercambiar opiniones de un modo u otro y les agradezco el punto de vista que compartieron).

Como siempre gracias por leer, si gustan reportar la historia sean bienvenidos los reportes en esta y las otras claro XD

Por cierto gracias especiales a la "señorita" Lequinni quien me ha hecho bastante publicidad en mis fics "MSN sin tapujos I y II" además de mi página -hatesite-

¡Adiosito!

Vergana Zuster


End file.
